Silent Sickness
by Mottenfest
Summary: .


Silent Sickness

[A Fanfiction fanSICKction by Mottenfest

How many days had it been? More-so, how many weeks? Had it been weeks? Henry couldn't remember; it was as if time stood still in his one bedroom apartment. He drifted in and out of sleep occasionally, but sleep was the only thing that seemed normal. He couldn't open the windows, the door was chained shut. Chained. Shut. He didn't chain it, but it was chained from the inside, no one else -could- have done it. Was he going insane?

Shaking it off, he ran a hand through his chestnut brown hair. Just then, he thought he heard something down the hall in the living room. He slid off the side of his bed and went to investigate. The windows were letting in a dim light from the outdoors. He located the sound, a soft static came from the radio on his bookshelf. He reached over to turn it off but was startled by a sound from behind him. Turning his attention to the back wall, he saw that it had turned a rusty black color. It looked almost as if it was rotting before his eyes. The static grew louder, going from a soft clicking to an immense hiss. Henry covered his ears, but couldn't take his gaze away from the wall. Something looked like it was in it, no, coming _out _of it. A long human like arm reached out, gobs of black slime trailed off it.

The arm was long and slender, ending in a hand that most resembled the ones attached to werewolves Henry had seen in late night movies. Another arm tore through the slime ridden wall, followed by a large muscular chest. A large dog-like snout came next, its skull-like head leaking the black bile. _This_ werewolf thing was furless. The creature let itself collapse onto the scarlet sofa beneath it. Henry fell back into the TV set, knocking it to the floor. Now it too began emitting the screeching static. The creature's long legs helped it the rest of the way through the wall, a long slender hairless tail followed behind.

The sight of the creature made Henry completely forget the ear shattering sound of the static that filled the room. He climbed off the television stand and tried to get past the slime-covered beast. It watched him from two hallowed white eyes, its flesh pulled back into an almost sinister smile. Dozens of sharp teeth hung out of its mouth, dripping with saliva and black tar. Henry stumbled over the downed TV and towards the door, the chain covered door.

He panicked. The animal stood on all fours, haunches up, slinking towards him in an almost feline fashion. Like a cat closing in on a cornered rabbit. Its growls could barely be heard over the static hiss that filled the room. Closing in, six feet, four feet, two feet... It swiped at Henry's feet, knocking him to the floor. Henry back peddled to the door, only stopping once he hit his head on it. The animal reared up and slammed two clawed hands on either side of the terrified man's head. Its snout was now inches from Henry's face, the repugnant smell almost made him vomit. A large tongue wisped out, sliding across his cheek. He tried not to move, not to breathe. The long slick tongue moved much like a serpent's might, quick in and out motions. Retracting its tongue, it lurched forward, sinking its large fangs into Henry's shoulder. Before he could react, the creature jerked its head to the side, causing Henry to stumble over onto his stomach. Trying to push himself off the ground, he was stopped by a heavy pressure between his shoulder blades. It was -holding him down-. The long pointed tongue rubbed against his neck and slid across his ear. It wasn't as harsh as before, it was almost as if it was caressing him. The weight on his back eased up and Henry began to get up. As he rose to his knees there was a sudden tearing noise. The creature had shreaded the sides of his pants causing them to fall apart. Gasping he fell back, landing at the animal's feet. He was now looking up at its chest, a slight burning sensation on his legs where he was cut when his pants were torn. The creature leaned forward, its long tongue worming from it mouth once more. Henry inhaled sharply as the wet appendage crawled across his pelvis. It wrapped around Henry's penis, slowly lapping it base to tip.

"T-the fuck?" he managed to choke out. He attempted to sit up, but the creature's body towered over him. He fell back as the pleasure from the licking became more intense, getting up seemed a little less important. Closing his eyes, he let himself drift into the pleasure that filled his senses. Being trapped in the apartment alone caused him to be a little more welcoming of foreign attention. He startled a bit when he felt something drip onto his chin. He opened his eyes, above his face appeared to be the animals phallus. The greenish pink that covered its length matched the rest of the animal's hairless body. From it leaked long stringy precum that fell to Henry's face. The creature caught Henry's gaze and maneuvered itself into his mouth, slowly pushing itself into it. Henry gagged on the taste, but the animal continued to rapidly lick his pelvic region. Henry moaned as he rubbed his own tongue up and down the animal's penis. Henry felt himself tense up as the creature slid its tongue inside him and tighten his grip on the carpet beneath him.

The creature pulled away from Henry's mouth and backed away from him. Henry sat up, sweat trickling down his forehead. He turned to face the animal, his back once more to the chain covered door. The furless animal's lips peeled back again revealing an almost madcap smile. The reality of what was in front of him struck Henry, this wasn't some attractive trick from the subway, this was some kind of animal. An animal that came from _his wall_. The cold feeling of panic washed over him again as the animal approached him. It sniffed his face, Henry's eyes widened. Without hesitation the animal used its previous tactic, grabbing the man's shoulder and throwing him forward. Catching himself from falling on his face, Henry landed on his hands and knees attempting to scramble away.

The animal leapt onto his back, pressing his face and shoulders to the floor. Letting out a grunt, Henry tried to shake the creature off, but the animal's body of pure muscle held him to the floor. Firmly pinning Henry's shoulders in place the sticky body of the animal pressed against the skin wear his shirt fell forward. Digging its massive claws into the man's shoulders, the animal pushed itself inside him. Henry let out a yelp and bit his lower lip, crimson dripping to the floor. The creature began panting as it pushed inside Henry, deeper with each plunge. Its serpentine tongue slipped into Henry's mouth as its prehensile tail caressed his penis. Henry clawed at the carpet helplessly, saliva dripping from the tongue in his mouth to the floor. The creature flicked its tongue from Henry's mouth and moving his tail from Henry's genitals, and replaced it with its satin soft tongue. Henry's senses shifted abruptly from pain to pleasure, as the thrusting eased into a gentle rocking motion. It was as if the creature had taken an interest in both Henry's pain _and_ his pleasure. The gentle massaging of the creatures penis made the man exhale each time it thrust itself inside him. He felt himself reaching climax. Moaning loudly, Henry released his warm sticky fluid onto the floor beneath him. The animal's tongue began licking around the man's neck and chest as it continued to push inside him tensing with each shot. Then, all at once the creature bit onto his shoulder, and Henry felt himself filled with a painful burning sensation. It pushed itself deep into him, causing him to wince and cry out.

Climbing off, the creature stepped over Henry and skulked towards the wall it had arrived through. Henry's vision grew blurry as he slumped to the floor; his last fleeting glimpse of the animal was it vanishing into the blackened wall.

Henry awoke to something pushing at his foot. The room was silent. Rubbing his eyes, he weakly turned to see what it was. It appeared that half-way under the door was some kind of red paper…


End file.
